Star Wars The Old Republic: Legacy of Ramune
by Enderpigman9
Summary: This is an ongoing story based around my OC from the video game: Star Wars the Old Republic


Legacy of Ramune

Chapter 1: Lightwalker

_This chapter takes place in-between Act 1 and Act 2 of the Jedi Knight class story of Star Wars the Old Republic_

After many trials and tribulations, Jedi knights Jason Lightwalker and Kira Carsen have defeated the malicious Darth Angral. Now they're rest and meditate abord Jason's ship while they wait for the next evil to plague the galaxy.

As they were meditating alongside each other, Jason heard a voice yell out, "Welcome, Darth..." Jason shook his head, as the voice had broken his concentration.

"You okay?" Kira asked concerned.

"I'm fine Kira." Jason replied, he stood up, "I think I just need to hone my lightsaber technique for a while."

Kira stood up, "Up for a friendly duel?"

"Sure." The two of them activated their lightsabers, Jason's single blade glowed a brilliant blue while Kira's double blades glowed green. They began to duel, with Jason taking up a defensive stance as Kira swung her blades. But as they duelled Jason could hear the voice again.

"Avenge your bloodline!" Jason snapped and pushed Kira into a wall with the force.

"OW! What was that about?!" Kira exclaimed. Jason just looked at her, breathing heavily, "Jason? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Jason replied, "I'm fine." He clutched his head as he felt a pain in his temple.

"You're not fine, are you?" Jason didn't respond, instead he walked away. Jason's astromech droid, T7-O1 rolled into the room, he bleeped in concern, "I know Teeseven, he's not himself."

* * *

Kira was sleeping in her quarters before she heard something smash. She walked out of her quarters to see Jason pacing back and forth frustrated before collapsing while clutching his stomach.

"Something you ate not agreeing with you?" Kira said as she walked up to Jason.

"It's not a stomach-ache." Jason replied.

Kira knelt down next to Jason, "I didn't think it was, but you're acting up. So, tell me, if it's not a stomach-ache, what is it?"

Jason let go of his stomach and shook his head, "I keep hearing voices, form someone called, "Ramune"."

Kira's eyes widened in shock, "Ra—Ramune?!"

"You know who that is?"

"He's a madman! He's the Sith lord who discovered "The Eternal Sith"."

"What is "The Eternal Sith"?"

"An ability that allows the user to literally take the force energy out of every living Jedi and Sith to increase their power. If done right, the user has the power to conquer the known galaxy and then some. All on their own."

"That sort of power shouldn't be trusted to anyone let alone one individual."

"To his credit, Ramune agreed. The power of the Eternal Sith is bound to a holocron, Ramune made it so that only his descendants could access the power of the Eternal Sith, but only if that person also had a descendant of his apprentice and his sister with them."

"Do we know their family names?"

"Only that of his apprentice, Darth Bellator, once known as Mupoda Slade."

"Slade?!" Jason's eyes opened in shock, "Like Aiden Slade? The Sith who broke Nomen Karr and corrupted Jaesa Willsaam?"

"Appears that way. I don't know Ramune's old name nor his sister's. The only thing we can do is hope that his bloodline died out."

Jason got up, "No, his bloodline lives on. I can feel it."

"Let's change the subject." Kira said as she stood up, "Do you remember your life before the Jedi?"

Jason shook his head, "I was two when the Jedi took me in. My mother and I were on the streets of Corellia, before a gang of thugs found us a suggested using us for target practice. A Jedi stepped in and saved me, but he couldn't save my mother."

"And your father?"

"He left after I was born… I don't know where he is." Jason suddenly heard someone say something, "Did you say something Kira?"

"No. Why?"

"Mannan!" The voice yelled.

"Mannan?" Jason said confused.

"Mannan?!" Kira said out of concern.

"I'm on Mannan son!" The voice added, "My name is Alfjess! Come to me."

"Father?" Jason said confused, "Father!"

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked Jason as he ran to the ship controls.

"My father's on Mannan!"

"How do you know?"

"I feel it." Jason put in the coordinates for Mannan and the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"What do you expect to find if you find your father?"

"He might know something I don't… my father reached out to me through the force."

"Does that mean he could be a Sith?"

"Would it bother you if I also had Sith parents?"

Kira scoffed, "Of course not. But this could be a trap."

"We've dealt with traps before, this'll be no different."

Kira sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

The planet Mannan was an oceanic world, Jason and Kira had to dock in the orbiting space station, so they took a public shuttle down to the surface, they disembarked near an apartment complex.

"My father's in that complex." Jason said to Kira.

"What did you say your father's name was?" Kira replied as they walked towards the complex.

"Alfjess."

"Alfjess?" Kira snickered, "Who would name their kid that?"

"If you could, what would you name your child?"

"Hmm, tricky." Kira thought for a minute, "I like Lewben."

"And for a daughter?"

"Would prefer a son, but I guess Ninely for a girl." They walked into the complex. "What about you? If you could."

"I don't know." Jason looked at the names list for "Alfjess Lightwalker" sure enough, he found it, "He's on the fourth floor, in room ninety-four." They got in the lift and went up to the fourth floor, "Don't mean to steal your idea, but I like the name Ninely as well. Maybe Jamarc for a boy."

Kira snickered, "Not like we have the option anyway. The council wouldn't allow it."

"That's the unfortunate truth." Both began to wonder if a kiss they shared above the Jedi home world of Tython was nothing more than just a fluke. Soon they arrived at the fourth floor. They walked to Alfjess' room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The occupant said to Jason and Kira, they soon walked in and saw a man with cybernetic eyes and bright white hair. His face was painted with scars, "Jason?" The man said in astonishment.

"Father?" Jason replied.

"Who is this? Your master?"

"I wish." Kira replied, "I'm his former apprentice."

"Impossible, he should only be twenty-two!"

"Your son is an incredible Jedi."

"I'm not surprised, you know I use to be quite the Sith."

Jason and Kira weren't surprised, "So this is a trap?" Jason said mournfully.

"Unfortunately, I can't witness both my children falling." Alfjess replied.

"I have a sibling?"

"It's better you don't know."

"Know what?"

Alfjess forced Kira and Jason into a wall with the force before summoning his red-bladed lightsaber and activating it. Jason and Kira activated their lightsabers in retaliation. Jason ran at his father and swung his lightsaber only for the blade to be caught by Alfjess' blade, Kira attempted to help Jason by running at Alfjess from the side before being pushed back by Alfjess' force lightning, knocking her unconscious.

"Just as I feared." Alfjess said to his son, "You have my heart, the heart of a powerful Sith!"

"You ran away," Jason replied, "why would you want me dead?"

"I'm sorry son, if only you knew…"

Jason pushed Alfjess back, "Tell me!" he yelled. Alfjess stayed silent, instead he ran at his son ready to strike him, only for Jason to impale him in defence.

"No… no. It… no. I can't have failed."

"Why? Why attack me?" Jason said as he cradled his dying father.

"You will learn… you will…" Alfjess closed his eyes as he took his last breath. Jason began to cry.

Kira regained consciousness and walked over to the grieving Jason as the complex's security arrived.

"What happened?" A guard asked Kira.

"The occupant attacked us," Kira explained, she summoned Alfjess' lightsaber with the force, "He was armed with this."

"Master Jedi," The guard said to Jason, "is she telling the truth?" Jason nodded. Kira comforted Jason as the security had a look around.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Jedi master Jaric Kaedan said to Jason and Kira during a council meeting following the incident on Mannan.

"I would also like to know what pushed you to go to Mannan." The Jedi grand master Satele Shan added.

Jason tried to find his words, "I had… dreams, visions. Of… the Sith lord Darth Ramune… I thought my father would know why I was having those dreams."

"Ramune? He's long dead, killed by his own son!" Jaric replied.

"Maybe it's warning him of something?" Kira's first master, Bela Kiwiiks added, "Maybe Ramune's descendant is planning something."

"Or maybe, he's Ramune's descendant."

"That's ludicrous!" Kira snapped, "Sure his father was a Sith, but there's no evidence that he's Ramune's descendent."

"I agree." Satele Shan replied, "I don't approve of your recent actions, but you've proven yourself time and time again. Your father may be a Sith, but you're a model Jedi, and I don't believe you're descended from Ramune."

"Thank you Master Satele," Jason replied, "and I apologize for my brash actions."

"No one grows without making mistakes, take this opportunity to learn." Satele gestured for Jason and Kira to leave, they bowed respectfully and exited the council room. Jason didn't say anything on their way back to the ship.

* * *

Back on the ship, Jason and Kira were in the middle of a game of Dejarik when Jason started to pull away from the board.

"You okay?" Kira asked concerned.

"I was just thinking about what my father said to me during our duel." Jason replied, "He said he didn't want both his children falling to the dark side."

"You want to go hunting for your sibling, don't you?"

"I want to, but I believe I'm better off letting it happen on its own."

Kira stood up, "This is a nice ship. Shame we don't spend more time here. Always up to our necks in bad guys… finding new ones to beat up. Fun—but not relaxing."

"Yeah, but until the Sith have been defeated, there isn't time for much else."

"Loosen up." Kira said as Jason got up, "You're already a shoo-in for "Jedi of the Year." Excluding Mannan of course." Jason shook his head, "You know what they say about all work and no play. We could use a hobby or something."

"I won't be evasive I know what this is about." Jason stood eye to eye with Kira, "I'm at your mercy."

"About time. Starting to think that kiss was a fluke." They embraced and locked lips.


End file.
